Léa Potter et les ficelles du temps
by La Potter
Summary: Un grand malheur c'est habatu sur le monde des sorciers d'aujourd'hui, il se trouve qu'une étrange épidémie plonge dans le coma toute personne ayant une trop forte aura magique le seul vacin est annéantie, nous n'avons plus le choix.Retournons ds le PASSÉ


**Léa Potter et les ficelles du temps**

Il faisait noir, c'était une nuit à glacer le sang, les arbres semblaient tous hurler autour de lui tant le vent souflait fort, les nuages cachant la lune et ces quelques éclats de lumière ... il avait du mal à voir, ... et le froid ... engourdissait tous ces mouvements. Mais peu lui importais, ils savaient les enjeux de cette mission, il fallait absolument empécher que le groupe Alpha ne pénétre dans l'enceinte de poudlart. Ces dangereux kamikazes sont préts à tous pour mettre en oeuvres leur plans qui sais jusqu'a détruire l'école en entier, mais l'une des plus importantes tâches de cette mission étais très certainement de n'étre vu par personnes, Chose pas facile, surtout lorsqu'on est démunie de tous moyens magique. Il n'avait pas peur, mais le dénoument de cette histoire l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il étais appuyer sur un des arbres qui délimitais la fôrét interdite du parc de poudlart attendant le mot d'ordre pour passé à l'action. D'où il était, il réussisait à voir les fenétres éclairé de la grande salle, les éléves étaient tous assis autour des tables à cette heure en train de célébrer l'halloween avec un merveilleux banquet comme le voulait la tradition de poudlart. Soudain un de ces coéquipiés lui fit signe, il hocha la tête et regarda par dessus son épaule les quelque ombres réfugié dans la fôret couraient vers lui, il se prépara.

**Le commencement d'une belle journée**

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud c'était une parfaite journée pour la grande finale de Quidditch. Léa était surénnervé, non seulement elle regardait le match avec ces 2 meuilleurs amis mais aussi car bientôt elle allait faire sont entré à l'école de poudlart «la plus grande école de sorcelerie» comme le répétait toujours ce chère vieux Hagrid. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup tous les 3 à dire n'importe quoi, faire n'importe quoi, le match allait bientôt commencé et ils attendaient Mr. Weasley qui devaient rammener des bonbons et cochonneries qui devait compléter cette magnifique journée.

« Allé go WAouuuuuh go les Yéro Kotsi. » s'écria Marianna sa meuilleur amie.

« Ouais allé go ca Yéro Kotsi? » répondit Léa sur un ton de reproche...« c'est une équipe de nul! »

« PAS DU TOUT tu saura beauté que c'est la meuilleur équipe au monde. » répliqua Marianna avec un sourire en coin. »

« De quoi tu parle c'est l'équipe des Canon de chudley qu'yest la meuilleur OUI !!!! »

« Et quesqu'y de fait dire ca? »

« Heum...c'est peut étre parcequ'on a passé la moitié de l'été avec les joueurs ou p'tétre aussi parceque ton PÈRE était genre le CAPITAINE de l'équipe !!!! »

« Mais j'men fiche complétement. » soupira t'elle « Tant et aussi longtemps que le beau Néo est de la partie, moi je lache pas l'équipe asiatique. » dit'elle réveusement en sautant sur place.

« Ouin! » Léa découragé tourna les yeux.

« Bon les filles arreté donc de parler chaussures et v'nez plutôt voir sa. dit Alex en montrant sont ordinateur portatif qu'il trainait toujours avec lui. »

Habituellement les ordies et autres trucs de moldue ne pouvent pas marcher dans un endroit à trop haute transmition magique, mais Alex (car c'était son nom) était comment dire, un véritable génie de l'informatique. D'ailleur c'était la première foix qu'un crakmol (une personne qui n'a aucun talent magique) puisse controler la magie, en fait il avait créé un système qui entropose la magie d'un vrai sorcier dans son ordinateur et à la controler par la suite.

Il étais plutôt petit pour son âge ... ce qui allait très bien avec sa grande immaturité, il avait aussi les cheveux bleu claire, son teint était assez pâle et il portait toujours son grand pantalon gris déchiré à multiple endroit qu'il avait depuis la 3 eime années au primaire ... Marianna sa cousine avait les cheveux long légérement frisoté rouge et avait un goût vestimentaire un peu frivole et Pour ce qui étais de Léa tous le monde étaient d'accord pour dire qu'elle resemblais à sa mère mais qu'elle avait les yeux de son père.

Alex leur montra le nouveau système qu'il avait conçu, il tappa encore quelques mots, puis un bruit électronique se fit entendre. Et du haut de l'immense cube publicitaire à la hauteur des tribunes officiel d'où étais assis léa et ces amis ils virent les mots écrit en lettre d'or disparaitre subitement pour laisser place à une nouvelle affiche. Un paragaphe haut en couleur où il y étais écrit :

_**Ta vis est morne, tu ne sais pus quoi faire de ton temps, l'école recommence bientôt et tu en a marre de regarder les champignons pouser sur des pied. **_

**_Et bien farce pour sorciers facétieux est là pour toi !!!_**

_**Autant pour l'éléve qui a hâte de revoir ses profeseurs «préféré» ou pour l'adulte qui en a marre de son patron.**_

_**La boutique weasley c'est rendue populaire pour ces non moin nombreux produits de farces et attrapes telle que la sandrifugeuse à parole, la créme canarie et ou le sanglobuck.**_

**_De plus farce pour sorciers facétieux a le plaisir de vous annoncer l'Ouverture d'une nouvelle boutique à Préaulard de plus que celle déja présente au 223 chemin de traverse. _**

_**Venez nombreux !!!**_

« C'est Fred et George qui m'ont demandé d'écrire d'la publicité pour leur magasin, en échange de quoi j'ai un abonnement à vis à leur produit .. c'est po terrible mais c'est mieux que rien. »

« Ouaw c'est ben hot ! dit Marianna d'un ton admiratif. »

« Et ... est-ce qu'on peux écrire autre chose par assard ? » répliqua Léa d'un oeil malicieux.

« Bien sur mademoiselle pour qui me prennez-vous. » répliqua Alex d'un faux ton de reproche.

Les filles se jetérent un regard complice avant de se mettre à crier un tas de conneries à écrire, tous ce qui leur passais par la tête que ce soit déplacé ou tous simplement pas rapport, ne se souciant guère du monde au alentour.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Ron étais à bout de soufle il maudisait l'homme qui avait décidé que les stand à patates devait étre à l'autre bout du state . Soudain il endendit un sorcier s'écrier qu'il n'y avais plus de respect de nos jour d'ailleur des lamentasions dans tous le stade se fit entendre et il décida de s'arreté quelque moment pour voir ce qui mettait en rogne autant de personnes. Il priait le ciel que ce ne soit pas à cause de qui il savait, sinon une personne qu'il connaisait très bien allait lui faire regretter de les avoir laisser sans surveillance.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Ils étaient plié en 4, on pouvais maintenant lire sur le tableau

_**Envis d'un peu de compagnie pour vos midi en solitaire ? Alors acheter vous le petit singe avec une tite casquette bleu qui chante du LALOLILA en se décrottant le nez ... (crotte de nez vendu séparament). **_

« Alors on s'amuse? »

Les 3 sursautérent, Ron se tenait derrière eux l'air mauvais les bras remplis de friandises, il n'avait visiblement pas envis de rire et Alex ne prit pas de temps pour fermer son ordinateur, d'un coup de touche, tous c'était envolé.

« Haaaaaaaa! papa comment ca va? » dit Marianna de son ton le plus innocent possible.

« Ca irait beaucoup mieux si vous m'aidiez avec la bouffe. » répliqua t-il sarcastiquement.

Ils prirent chacun de quoi et retournérent s'aseoir pour voir la fin du match ...(qui se passa sans autre interruption de la sorte). À la fin de la partie (qui fut beaucoups trop courte selon eux), les Canon de Chudley avaient finalement remporté la coupe haut la main et ils se préparérent à rentrer lorsque Mr weasley s'arréta pour saluer une femme. Elle était très vieille à ce que pouvais voir Léa et elle n'avait pas de l'aire commode du tout, mais elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déja vu quelque part. Mr weasley lui parla quelque instant puis ils se dirigérent vers eux.

« Les enfants je voudrais vous présenter le profeseur McGonagall ... la directrice de Poudlart. »

« Bonjours... » répondirent'ils timidement.

« Bonjours les enfants » dit'elle en regardant chacun attentivement le sourire au lévre. « et voici Alex n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui c'est moi. » dit-il un peu perdu.

« Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais venir à poudlart cette année? »

« Heu oui. »

« Est-ce que tu sais les conséquence que cela implique? » répliqua mcGonagall d'un ton grave en se penchant.

« Oui ! » répondit'il visiblement nerveux.

« Jamais aucun crakmol n'a pu apprendre la magie, et entrer à Poudlart implique de lourde responsabilité! »

« Je sais ... mais je veux y allé pour améliorer mon logiciel que j'ai créé et ... et pour mieux comprendre la sorcelerie... »

« Il est trop modeste ! » coupa Léa énnervé « C'est un vrai surdoué, il réussi même a controlé la magie de très haut niveaux pourdant il n'a que 11 ans et ...»

« Oui !! merci Miss Potter je l'avais déja remarqué dans le courant de la soiré. » répondit calmement McGonagall.

Léa se calma mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien, si le profeseur McGonagall refusait de prendre Alex à l'école à cause des clowneries faite aujourd'hui elle s'en voudrait pour le restant de ces jours. Mais à son grand soulagement McGonagall souriait.

« D'accord je verrais ce que je peux faire pour lui. » dit-elle

Ces quelques mots firent toute une réaction Léa et Marianna se prirent les mains et trournérent en chantant et Alex souffla de soulagement. Puis la vielle dame se tourna vers Mr Weasley.

« J'espère par le même fait vous voir ce soir à la réunion des ancients éléves? »

« Bien sur Professeur! »

Elle salua Mr Weasley d'un sourire bienveillant et sans dire autre mots elle repartie. Léa et ses amis étais visiblement trés surpris par cette courte et rapide entrevus faite par leur futur Directrice mais en même temps très soulagé de savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas étre séparé.

«xxxxxxxxxxx»

C'était affreux ! lls avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de poudlart et ce malgrés la rude bataille qu'ils avaient eu dans la cour d'école de sorcelerie, et maintenant plusieurs des kamikazes du groupe Alpha allaient bientôt ateindre leur objetif en franchissant les grande portes qui les séparaient des éléves de 2005. Il courais le plus vite possible dans les grand corridors inachevable de poudlart, à bout de soufle, boitant d'un côté et saignant de l'autre, la bagarre ne l'avais pas laissait intact, mais malgrés la douleur il continuais de courire. Au moin il n'était pas seul, plusieurs des personnes de l'ordre c'étaient accouru à son aide pour récupérer les kamikazes en fuite qu'il restait.

«xxxxxxxxxx»

« Ron je t'en pris, on va étre en retard. »

« Calme toi Her-mignone, il n'est que 18:45. » répondit-il chaleureusement.

lls étaient en train de se préparé pour la soiré prévu en l'honneur des ancients éléves de Poudlart, Ron était arrivé quelque peut en retard à cause de la finale de Quidditch qu'il était partie voir le jour même avec les enfants. Hermionne mécontente du retard l'avait entrainé dans la chambre pour un changement rapide, elle était en train de lui nouer sa cravate d'un geste impatient pendant que Ronald luiboutonnait sa chemise.

« Haaaa! escuse moi chérie ... c'est juste que ... et ben je suis tellement stréssé...»

« Tu sais y'a pas raison! »

« Mais sa doit bien faire plus de 20 ans que l'on ne c'est retrouvé à poudlart...»

« Heu!...»

« tous ensemble...»

« Hermionne!...»

« réunis comme avant...»

« Hermionne!...»

« Et les enfants qui s'en vont bientôt à l'école, qui sais s'il ne vont pas étre confronté aux même problèmes que nous à leur âge...»

« Hermionne j'ten pris tu m'étouffe! » répondit Ron le soufle court.

Pendant qu'elle parlais Hermionne ne c'était visiblement pas rendu compte quelle étranglais quelque peux sont époux en resserant trop sa cravate, elle s'excusa mal à l'aise, Ron la rassura et ils descendirent rejoindre les autres.

«xxxxxxxxxx»

« Écoute moi bien la première année le troll, la deuxième c'était le basilic ensuite c'étais Sirius qui étais venus nous faire une tite visite nocturne et finalement la coupe de feu qui avait choisi Harry comme quatrième champion. »

Hermionne restait là, devant lui les bras croisé sans dire un mot le regard du Jemenfoutisme sur le visage qui ne fit qu'énerver de plus en plus Ron .

« ALLÉ ! envoye crime Hermionne avoue au moin qu'y a pas mal trop de coincidences là-dedans ! »

« Je n'avouerais rien du tout, exception que ce sont des pures fruits du assard, mais BRAVO si d'essayais de faire peur à Harry en lui dissant qu'il y a une «malédiction» relié à nos soiré d'Halloween t'est bien parti. »

« Ga check tout ce que j'dit c'est qui faudrait étres un peu plus sur nos garde à soir au cas où ! »

Harry lui écoutait la conversation avec peu d'entousiasme il était vrai qu'à chaque année au moment de l'Halloween il avait toujours eu quelque chose de grave qui se passait, mais cette année il y avait quelque chose de different ... il ne c'étais rien passé d'étrange depuis qu'il étais arrivé à l'école. Pourdant il savais que Voldemort étais de retour et qu'il essayait de le tué, mais l'année se déroulais le plus normalement du monde jusqu'a date ... ''normal'' si c'étais possible pour quelqu'un comme Harry Potter (le survivant). Durant l'été quelqu'un lui avais envoyé des Détraqueurs sur lui et son cousin mais heureusement un homme c'étais interposé puis l'avais ammener dans le cachette de l'ordre du phoenix (qui étais en réalié l'ancienne maison des Black) où il avait passé le reste de son été avec son parrain et ces 2 meuilleurs amis. Par contre il ne c'étais rien passé après cet événement, et Harry n'en pouvais plus, il avais découvert que restais là à ne rien faire le rendais fou furieux, surtout que c'était lui le plus concerné, c'étais lui qui avais vu Voldemort renaitre, lui qui avais vu mourir Cédric pourdant c'étais lui qui etais mis le plus à l'écart. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas étre au courant? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement trouver Voldemort et le tuer une foix pour toute?

Mais il fut dérangé dans ces pensées par un bruit lourd, une sorte d'exploxion qui fit tremblé les tables et s'entrechoqué les verres dans un tintement métallique. ll releva la tête et tenti l'oreille pour réussir à percé le bruit mystérieux et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire de même. Un deuxième bruit se fit plus imposant et même Hermionne et Ron arrétérent de se chicaner visiblement confu pour entendre le son qui se raprochais très lentement de la grande salle. Alors que la salle étais tombé lors dans un silence de mort Dumbeldor se leva et pris la parole (ce qui fit sursauter plusieurs éléves de première année) ll demanda au préfet de chaque maison de bien vouloir diriger les éléves dans leur tour respectif et d'un air inquiet les éléves se levérent et se préparérent à sortir.

C'est alors que sans prévenir les grande porte s'ouvrirent à la volé et avant que Harry ne compris quoi que se soit, des cris s'élevérent dans toute la salle et une affreuse créature noir luisante à écaille apparut bondissant sur la première table en vu. Harry avait du mal à définire si la créature étais humaine mais il eu tôt de se décider lorsque l'immonde chose s'avanca vers lui avec un cris strident de colére qui n'avait rien d'humain aux oreilles de Harry. Plusieurs éléves tombérent évanouie sous l'effet du choque (ou du cris émit par la béte) plus nombreux étais les éléves qui se bousculaient pour sortir de la grande salle, Harry lui restait là, non pas térrifié mais plutôt hypnotysé par les immenses cannines qu'avait la bête, même la bouche fermé on ne voyait que ces dents et le rouge de ces gensive dans ce visage sans vie. Et alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le première éléve à porté et ce malgrès les nombreux sort lancé par les professeurs au fond de la salle. Un homme se jeta sur lui essayant de le controler tant bien que mal avec pour seul défense un baton qu'il plaqua à la gorge de son adversaire visiblement furieux d'avoir était pris de dos. Harry se demanda comment allait faire l'homme pour se défendre contre un...une chose de 2 foix sa taille à main nue. C'est alors qu'il serra sa baguette bien décidé à aider les professeurs et le mystérieux inconnu à se débarraser de ce monstre qui lui levait le coeur dans un sentiment de rancune qu'il ne pouvais expliquer.

Soudainement il sentit une pression sur son épaule gauche et fut bousculé en dehors de la salle contre son grés Il voulais protester, il voulait se battre, il voulait se rendre utile mais Hermionne ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mots. Visiblement elle étais térrifié et continua à trainer Harry le plus loin possible et ne le lacha qu'arrivé au portail de la grosse dame pour se retourner vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

« Non mais kesky t'prend de ne pas avoir bougé!! » s'écria t-elle tremblante de colére.

l'attitude de son amie le surpris quelque peu mais il ne s'en laissa pas émouvoir pour autant. Aprés tout c'étais à lui d'étre en colére! De quel droit elle l'avait éloigné? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit les autres qui décide pour lui?

« Je voulais aidé c'est tout! » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu voulais aidé qui ? les professeurs ? Je pense pas qu'ils avaient assez d'ennuis sans pour autant que tu vienne les géner en plus. »

Alors là s'en était de trop ! Il bouillait de rage il allait répliquer mais avant qu'il n'aye eu le temps de placer un mot la main d'Hermionne se plagua sur sa joue en une incroyable gifle. Elle cria à la grosse dame « aile de chauve » et courue vers son dortoir laissant un Harry éberlut sur le pavé.

Dans la salle commune il trouva un Ron complétement chévre, il essayait de mentenir le calme, mais visiblement personne ne l'écoutait. Harry vint à se redemander comment Dumbledore avait préféré lui à Harry comme préfet, mais il sachat les idées noir et vint lui donner un coup de main.

«xxxxxxxxxx»

On aurait dit noel ! Les adultes qui s'entassait dans le salon discutaient de chose et d'autre alors que les enfants se couraient aprés dans une ambiance des plus sympathique pour Léa de plus qu'elle se trouvais dans l'endroit qu'elle favorisais de tous '' le terrier ''. Place qui selon les dire de son oncle Ronald avais faillit étre totalement détruit lorsque les mangemorts en 7 eime année de ces études avaient passé à l'attaque et qui ne fut sauvé que par le courage de sa grand-mère Molly Weasley ... qui ne survécut malheureusement pas. Léa ne pouvais pas cacher sa fiérté d'appartenir à une ligné si digne mais en même temps avait un petit pincement au coeur en pensant qu'elle devrais se montrer à la hauteur de tel héro comme son père.

« Tient tien tien ! Si c'est pas nos oncles préféré que je vois là-bas, seul et déléssé de notre magnificiente présence. » dit Marianna d'un geste élégament snob sortant Léa de ces pensés obscur.

« Bien ma chère allons charitablement leur tenir compagnie » répondit Léa qui donna son bras à Marianna et se dirigérent chacune le plus hautainement possible vers la cuisine, suivie de loin ... trés loin par Alex.

Les jumeaux semblaient en pleine conversation sérieuse dans la salle de cuisine et ils firent un saut en entendent Léa leur dirent salut.

« Ha ! salut les ... les jeunes. » dit Fred mal à l'aise en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos pendant que George cachait lui un fou rire.

« Alors ... heu quoi de bon? » demanda Marianna qui essayais de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le dos de Fred mais alors qu'elle c'était mit de côté les 2 jumeaux eurent le réflexe de se coller.

les 3 amis se regardérent et Alex se décida à demander.

« Qu'Avais-vous à cacher comme ca? »

« Ben rien voyon de quoi parle-tu ? » demanda Fred donnant un coup de coude dans l'estoma de son frère qui étouffa un rire.

Léa se demandait ce que leur oncles pouvaient leur cacher si maladroitement, puis à côté d'elle Marianna bouffa à son tour de rire.

« Ha non ! dites moi pas que vous avez eu un soudain goût pour des cookies .... c'est ca ? »

« Voyons ! MAIS de quoi PARLe tu MaRianne? » demanda Fred en regardant en l'air.

« Nous n'avons RIEn fait, et NOUS Ne Parlerons QU'EN présence de Notre AVocat! » continua George d'une voix si peu convainquante que s'en était complétement comique.

« Bon ben c'est parfait alors vous n'avez aucune raison de cacher les mains de Fred derrière votre dos. » répliqua Marianna le sourire au lévre.

Fred d'un mouvement résigné montra ces mains, d'où l'une d'elle étais bloqué dans un énorme bot à biscuits.

« HA! Mais d'où vient cette chose.» demanda innocament Fred se tappant sur le front avec la seul main d'encore libre.

Se voyant ils se mirent tous à rirent de la situation stupide dans laquelle se trouvais leur oncle ils savaient depuis longtemps que Mrs Granger piégaient le garde mangé mais visiblement Fred et George eux l'ignoraient.

« Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas voler de biscuits, c'est très villain! » moralisa Léa faussement choqué.

« Vous saurez mAdemoiselle que c'est le pot qui nous a sauté dessus nous n'avons fait que nous défendre vaillament ... mais Fred c'est retrouvé la main coincé dedans par simple malchance alors qu'on remportait la victoire...»

« HAha ... c'est ironique non ! que les farceurs ce soit fait farcé par un simple sort d'attrape nigo! » lanca Mr Weaslez qui venait d'arriver de part en arrière.

« Mais si c'est pas notre p'tit frère que voila. »

« je dirait même plus si c'est pas notre p'tit wistily que voici » compléta George.

« Je trouve que ca te va plutôt bien Fred. » dit-il avec sarcasme. « belle ascesoire pour la rencontre des anciens éléves de ce soir, mais pour ma pars je dirait que vous vous étes enfin fait prendre la main dans le pot !! » lanca t-il d'un air amusé.

« Alors tu va lui enlever ou ...» commenca George.

« Premièrement j'voudrais savoir! » l'interrompit Mr Weasley d'un ton agacé. « Si l'un de vous 2 ... ou les 2 ce qui serais plus logique en passant, aurais quelconque rapport avec le panneau publicitaire...de cette aprés-midi...»

« Alors vous avez réussi ? » dit avec entousiasme Fred.

« Pis ca a bien marché ? » demanda George.

Alex sourie et fit signe de oui mais ne pus placé autre mot car Ron l'en empécha.

« Oui ils ont trés bien réussi et pour cela vous mériteriez que j'aille en parler à ma femme. » à ces mots les 2 jumeaux prirent un air plus inquiet. « Je suis sur qu'elle serais beaucoup moin indulgente que moi dans cette affaire »

« Allé Soit pas chien Rony et enléve l'enchantement si tu ne veux pas te retrouvé avec une tête en amande enrobé de chocolat durant le cour de la soirée. »

« Ne me faites pas de menace! De toute facon ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demandais mais à Hermionne. » répliqua t-il « et croyaient moi si jamais elle apprenait que vous avez pousez les enfants à pirater le tableau publicitaire elle ...»

« Elle quoi ? demanda la principal interessé

Tous le monde sursautérent pour la 3 foix dans la soirée ils se tournérent pour voir une Hermionne furieuse.

« Alors quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il c'est passé avec le fameux panneau puplicitaire » dit-elle dévisageant chacun du regard.

« Et bien disons que ... que mes chères ici présent frères se feront un plaisir de tout te raconter... » répondit Ron montrant Fred et George du doight.

Il se retourna pour sortir à pas de loup mais Hermionne le stoppa net dans sa démarche de fuite.

« Disons que nous avons un peu poussé Alex à mettre notre publicité lors de la grande final de Quidditch. » répondit simplement un des jumeaux.

Hermionne resta outragé pendant quelque moment puis à la surprise de Léa elle se retourna vers son époux.

« Et tu les a laissé faire ! » s'enquit-elle

« Pas du tout il l'on fait lorsque j'étais absent. » répondit Ron paniqué.

« Quoi ! Tu a laissé les enfants seul !!! » s'écria t'elle.

« Oui mais just pour quelque minute chérie le temps d'allé chercher de quoi manger et ...»

« Cela ne change pas au fait que tu aye laissé les enfants sans surveillance ... je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance pour cette simple tâche .. c'est vrai quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable ... » dit-elle dédaigneusement.

« Irresponsable » répéta Ron qui ne semblait pas avoir bien pris la remarque.

« Immature » continua Hermionne.

« Pardonné moi mÔdamme Je-sais-tout-et-je-fait-mieux-que-les-autres, mais si seulement vous y étiez présente il n'y aurait pas eu se genre de probléme... »

Alors que les adultes étais occupé à se disputer les 3 amis c'étaient finement glissé en dehors de la salle à cuisine qui attirait maintenant la plupart des regards. Ils montérent dans l'ancienne chambre du père de Marianna nouvellement décoré (pour le cas de visite des petits enfant) d'où il prirent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Mon dieu ils se chicanent souvent comme ca ? » demanda Alex.

« M'oui » répondirent sans plus léa et Marianna d'une même voix.

« Alors quesque tu voulais nous montrer ? » demanda Léa.

« Ha! oui minute » et sur ce elle partie fouiller dans les valise de sa chambre.

Léa aimait beaucoup la chambre le Marianna elle etait trés fantaisiste elle était trés grande ( grandie magiquement bien sur et autre détail amélioré sur la maison qui n'avait pourdant pas perdu son charme malgré les années ) de plus que les étoiles qui dansaient sur le plafond et les plantes qui grimpais sur les long poteaux de son lit en baldaquin. Marianna revint rapidement avec quelque chose dans la main. Elle en donna une à chacun.

« quesque c'est ?» demanda Alex perplexe « un mirrior !!!» dit-il en l'ouvrant « mais chuis pas une fille »

les 2 filles rirent à cette remarque.

Léa ouvrit le sien c'était vraisemblablement un petit miroir de poche des plus banal, enfin 2 petits miriors pour étre plus exact, l'un en haut et l'autre en bas.

Marianna pris le siens et dit « montre moi Lélé et Alex » aussitôt une minuscule lumière bleu se fit voir sur chacun des 6 petits miroirs et Léa vit apparaitre le visage de ces 2 amis dedans.

« Ca permet de communiquer n'importe où, n'importe quand ! » dit fièrement Marianna « Au début je l'avais acheter au cas ou Alex et nous soyons séparé ... mais puisqu'il vient avec nous à poudlart » elle sourie « voyez plutôt ca comme mon cadeau perso »

« kelke chose ne va pas ? » demanda Marianna à sa cousine qui s'emblait quelque peu perdu dans ces pensés.

Léa avais toujours été mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle recevais un cadeau de Marianna elle savais que sa meuilleur amie ainsi que cousine était quelque peu cléptoman qui était une malade assez rare chez les moldues .. et disons le franchement complétement inconnu du monde de la sorcelerie. Elle se rappelais encore le jour de ces 7 ans ou elle lui avais donné en cadeau une bague en or et diamant rouge, vraiment magnifique, qui en fait appartenais à Mrs Granger ... mais le pire c'étais trés certainement que Marianna ne s'apercevais de rien ce qui créais toujours un certain malaise le jour d'échange de cadeau comme noel par exemple.

« non rien ! » mentit'elle

Ils restèrent dans la chambre à parler musique pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que leur parents vinrent leur souhaiter bonne nuit et se dirigérent tous vers le pordoloin qui se trouvais sur la cheminé du salon. Et d'un coup tous les adultes (ou presque) avais quitté la maison. Léa resta là à se tenir le ventre le visage crispé et Mariana qui avait remarqué ce détail se mit à rire s'achant à quel point sa cousine avait une phobie monstre des pordoloins. D'ailleur aprés la final de quidditch cela avait pris au moin une heure avant de réussir à la convaicre de prendre la tasse de thé qui les rammena tous au terrier.

Puis son Grand-pére se retourna pour s'adresser à la petite populasse des enfants qui restaient et sourie d'un sourire serein qui fit oublier à Léa le pordoloin. Décidément elle adorait ce vieille homme, d'ailleur Léa c'était toujours demandé comment était le reste de ces grand-parents qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer mais auquel on ne disait que du bien.

« Visiblement il ne reste plus que nous 8 » dit-il en les comptants « Bon d'accord alors eske sa vous tenterais de ... mais attendez quelqu'un sais ou est passé Louis? » coupa t'il paniqué.

Soudain! comme pour répondre à sa question, ils entendirent dans le placard t'a côté des gouinement de protestation et quelque coup sur la porte servant à attirer leur attention. Mr Weasley ouvrit la porte et vit avec surprise un jeune garcon de 4 ans attaché de la tête au pied de ruban et papié de noel de toute sorte et de toute couleur et donc les cheveux brun claire légérement ébourifé (comme tout bon Potter) étaient recouver de matière visqueuse. Arthur regarda par dessus son épaul pour voir les 2 jeunes fils et fille de Fred agé de 7 et 9 ans qui avaient passé la soiré à se chamailler tout les 3 ensemble ... se disant à lui même '' _tel père tel fils, fille_ '' !!!

«xxxxxxxxxx»

Voila c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre et j'ai plein d'autre idée pour la suite mais ... je ne les ferais que si j'ai des reviews car ...c'est pour vous que je le fais !!!

Hooooouuu !!!Avouez c'est full cute c'que j'viens d'vous dire !!!


End file.
